Grown Up
by AznVKai
Summary: TWO SHOT - He's always sick and tired of being called or viewed as a child. It's time for Captain Hitsugaya to fight back and prove he's all grown up, starting with his childhood friend. HitsuHina - COMPLETE
1. I'm Not a Kid Anymore!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** He's always sick and tired of being called or viewed as a child. It's time for Captain Hitsugaya to fight back and prove he's all grown up, starting with his childhood friend.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _Character Thoughts.  
_

* * *

**Grown Up**

**Part I**: I'm Not a Kid Anymore!

Hitsugaya Toshiro is known as a child prodigy amongst his peers, superiors, and friends throughout his short year in Shinigami Academy. Because of his young age, mature nature, and his bright mind, he quickly graduated and became one of the thirteen captains of the Gotei 13. With that, he instantly gained the respect he wanted. Of course, he only wished that were totally true.

Take Captain Ukitake for example. Whenever these two Shinigami are alone, there would be times when the elderly captain gives him bundles of candies and treats. That goes for the same for other Shinigami who tries to either apologize or bribe to him. Little child goodies doesn't work on the young prodigy at all. Besides, he hates anything that precises him childish.

What annoys him the most is being addressed to incorrectly. Instead of being called as Hitsugaya-taicho, they call him by other names such as Toshiro or Hitsugaya with the improper Japanese suffix. Though he corrects them, they haven't changed the way how they call him. It's a fact. There's no point of trying to change their minds no matter what he does. However, there is one person he can persuade. It's the one person who only calls him Shiro-chan, his childhood friend and vice-captain of the fifth division, Hinamori Momo.

"Good morning Rangiku-san," she greeted to the fukutaicho as the raven haired lieutenant entered his office. Noticing that he's in the room as well, placing a stack of newly brought paperwork to his desk, she turned to the white haired captain to greet him as well. "Good morning Shiro-chan."

_There she goes again with that name._

Turning to his childhood friend, Hitsugaya said, "It's not Shiro-chan Hinamori."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Good morning Hitsugaya-kun."

_She still doesn't get it._

Folding his arms over his chest, the tenth captain quickly gave her an icy glare. "I don't know how many times I've said this to you; it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

But despite his efforts, Hinamori wasn't fazed at all. It's not because of her strength, it's her failure to notice that he's serious about that. "Hitsugaya-kun is Hitsugaya-kun whether he's a captain or not. Be happy that I barely call you Shiro-chan now because of the promise we made decades ago."

"I know we made that promise Hinamori, but can't you get the point? I'm a captain and you're a lieutenant. It is right that you address me as Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Okay, I'll call you captain."

"Thank you. Now why are you here?"

"I'm just dropping off some meat buns that Obaa-san sent to the both of us. I would love to stop and chat a bit, but I have my paperwork to finish," Hinamori said as she ran towards the door. "I'll see you later Hitsugaya-kun!"

Knowing that she won't be listening to him once again, Hitsugaya called out to her, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Feeling frustrated, the white haired captain marched and sat down on the couch. With a hand ruffling through his hair, he growled.

_I can't believe I have to resort myself to this._

"Matsumoto," he said.

Turning to the short Shinigami, the strawberry orange haired vice-captain bent over towards him as she rested her arms on the top of the couch. She asked, "Yes taicho?"

"I need your help."

Blinking with disbelief, she wanted to make sure what she heard is true. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me for my help?"

"Yes I did Matsumoto."

Suddenly wrapping her arms around the captain's neck, she pulled her into a suffocating embrace. As Hitsugaya is trying to break free, Matsumoto said cheerfully, "I'm so happy that you value me as your fukutaicho!"

With full use of his strength, he flicked her arms away as he retorted, "Shut up. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I would like to help. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to deliver a message to Hinamori."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make her see that I'm not a kid anymore."

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Fukutaicho - Vice-captain / Lieutenant

Obaa-san - Grandmother

* * *

Hey everyone! This HitsuHina fan fic will be a two-shot. I'm sorry this part is rather short, but then again...this story is not long like my other fan fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this one. The next part will be posted soon. Please R & R!


	2. Grown Up? It's Getting There

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you **Mei-tan, eye of destruction, xMidnight-Spiritx, Neko-Chung**, and** narutowolf** for reviewing! Virtual candies goes to you! xD Without any further delay, here's the second part. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _Thinking.

* * *

_

**Grown Up**

**Part II**: Grown Up? It's Getting There

As she is paying a visit to the busy fukutaicho of the fifth division, Matsumoto is still in a state of surprise and excitement for her captain. They're working together. Of course, they did that many times before on their missions, but never they were on a personal level. Most likely it's because they only gotten to know each other for a few short decades. It's nice to know that their friendship and acquaintance has stepped up a notch.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"Are you going to help me or not?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course I would like to help," replied the female orange haired Shinigami. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to deliver a message to Hinamori."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make her see that I'm not a kid anymore."

"But taicho, that's hard to do," Matsumoto said as she sat down next to her captain on the couch. "You definitely don't look any older than you are. I don't think you have grown an inch over the past decade. You better not tell me to ask Kurostuchi-taicho to develop some growth spurt formula for you." (_**A/N**:_ LMAO._ I just had to put that in._)

"That's not it Matsumoto. Just shut up and listen," the white haired captain retorted. "Even though she recognized my skills and talents, unconsciously Hinamori always thinks I'm still a child."

"Well, that's expected. Didn't the both of you grew up together in Junrin'an?"

"Yes."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Matsumoto said, "Now that's a big problem. As long as you two have history together as siblings, I doubt Hinamori-chan's going to keep acting as your Onee-chan."

"Hm..."

"By the way taicho, I can understand why you want her to view you as a grown up, but why does it bother you now? Knowing you, you don't quickly take action for such things."

Turning his head away from the lieutenant, Hitsugaya said, "That's none of your business."

_Taicho's acting a little different as if he's trying to hide something. Those faint blushes on his cheeks. __Wait, don't tell me..._

"Don't tell me you're in love with Hinamori-chan?!"

"Hn..."

"So I'm right after all! You want Hinamori-chan to not see you as her little brother, but as Hitsugaya Toshiro. It's written all over your face!"

Forcing to hold back the redness in his cheeks, the young prodigy kissed his teeth. "Tch, shut up."

Suddenly grappling him with an arm hook, Matsumoto pulled him closer to her as she said, "Daijobou taicho, I'll help you. I'm happy you came to me with your love troubles. I'll think of a way to get you two together."

"No way."

"Eh, what's wrong with my plans?!"

"I have my own."

"Huh, you thought of a plan?"

"Unlike yours, mine will work."

"Now that's cruel taicho."

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

With a smile forming on her lips, Matsumoto looked up at the door in front of her.

_Well, knowing him, it will work. That's why he gets the job done._

Placing her hand on the slide door, she pulled it open to reveal the raven haired girl sitting at her desk. With her head looking up and towards the door, she quickly stood up and called out, "Rangiku-san! What are you doing here?"

Upon entering the room, the orange haired vice-captain flicked the back of her hair to the side. "Konnichiwa Hinamori-chan. I'm just here on behalf of taicho."

"Hitsugaya-kun, is there something he needs?"

"As a matter of fact yes, he told me to come to the tenth division when you're finished working."

"Souka?"

"Yes, it's really important that you attend."

"Ah, hai..."

"Anyway, I better get going now. I have to finish my errands now or else taicho will get mad at me. Ja ne Hinamori-chan! May the youth be with you," Matsumoto said as she used shunpo to leave the office quickly.

"Ah sayonara," she said before placing a hand on the bottom of her chin. "What did she mean by may the youth be with you?"

After her paperwork has been finished and delivered to the ninth division, Hinamori immediately used shunpo to the tenth division building.

_I wonder what Hitsugaya-kun wants me here for. Ah, maybe he wants me to help him out with something._

Upon entering the office, Hinamori found no one there. Nowhere in sight did she find her white haired friend.

_He must still be busy._

"I wonder where he could be."

"Who are you concerned for Hinamori?" a voice coming from behind her suddenly asked.

Instantly, Hinamori jumped with surprise. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi, stop calling me that."

"Rangiku-san told me you wanted to see me."

"Ah, yeah. Come with me," he said as the captain slowly walked out of the office.

"Ah, hai."

"This is the place," Hitsugaya said as he watched the raven haired girl smile with glee.

She became lost in the ecstasy within the forest of cherry blossom trees. Sakura leaves were falling from its branches, creating a pleasant and elegant spring snow. "It's beautiful, this place," she said, awing with wonder. "Demo Hitsugaya-kun, why did you take me here? I know right now is the sakura festival, we're supposed to be on dut--"

"When we used to live in Junrin'an, you would always drag me with you to these events," Hitsugaya suddenly said, "even if I didn't want to be there. But despite all that, I'm glad you took me with you. I got to see fireworks, played festival games, and even was forced to dance with you."

"Yeah, I remember. I always brought you with me because I didn't want to burden Obaa-san, but I didn't want to go alone. Also, you really needed to go outside. Back then, you never took the effort to make new friends."

_That's because everyone was scared of me except for Obaa-san and you._

"Ah, I get it now. You wanted to thank me for taking care of you all this time. Arigato Hitsugaya-kun. You're so nice."

_Baka Momo._

Suddenly placing his hands on both sides of her head, he forced her back against the nearest cherry blossom tree. Hinamori has never seen him put such a serious face in front of her. It is evident in his turquoise-emerald eyes.

"Hitsu--gaya-kun."

"Can-Can't you understand how much I feel?" he asked. "For so many years, you keep calling me Shiro-chan or Hitsugaya-kun when I want you to call me Hitsugaya-taicho. Does it kill you to address me as such?"

_I've never seen him snap like this before. It must have really bothered him for so long._

"Go-Gomen nesai, I'm sorry for not calling you by that name for so long. I really am sorry Hitsugaya-tai--"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she felt her lips made contact with his. By the time she realized it, Hinamori became stunned by his actions.

_Why..._

By the time they broke the silent contact, Hitsugaya said, "I'm not a child anymore. I know this is selfish of me, but I dragged you out here so that we can have some private time. Plus, I wanted you to know...I-If you feel the same way."

_That's why he wanted me to call him taicho. He wanted me acknowledge that he has grown up. He also has mutual feelings for me. He wanted to go out with me._

"Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou, I don't wet the bed and don't call me that!" Hinamori pouted.

Turning his body to the side while putting his hands into his robe sleeves, the tenth captain said, "See? Now you know how much I get bothered whenever you don't call me by my proper name."

"Okay fine, Hitsugaya-_taicho_ are you happy now?"

Rewarding for her efforts, the white haired captain gave her another lip kiss. "Thank you."

Slightly dazed by their sudden lust for passion, Hinamori replied, "It's nothing."

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"On second thought, maybe you calling me Shiro-chan or Hitsugaya-kun is much better after all."

"Huh?"

"I guess the name just grows on you."

"So I can call you by that name again?"

"Hn, I don't mind."

Throwing her arms around her childhood friend's body, she pulled each other into a deep embrace followed by a long passionate kiss. "Arigato."

"It's not problem. Aishiteru."

"Same here. I love you too Shiro-chan."

"Momo."

"Hm yeah?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

After all he went through, it turns out that tenth captain Hitsugaya Toshiro really did grow up; just only by a little bit. On the bright side, at least his journey to adolescence is getting there. Hinamori then smiled with amusement.

"You're such a kid Shiro-chan."

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

Taicho - Captain

Fukutaicho - Vice-captain / Lieutenant

Daijobou - Are you alright

Shunpo - Flash Step

Konnichiwa - Good afternoon

Souka - Is that so

Hai - Yes

Sakura - Cherry blossoms

Arigato - Thank you

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Aishiteru - I love you

* * *

THE END. Please R & R! I'll be back again soon with Amnesia which will be posted on Friday. xD


End file.
